


Calligraphy and Naps

by UmbreonInTheEnd



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kazu just supports Tsuzu, M/M, Mentioned Usui Masumi, Minor angst if you squint, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, TsuzuKazu Week, that sounds worse than it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbreonInTheEnd/pseuds/UmbreonInTheEnd
Summary: Some part of Kazunari says he should wake the brunette up, cuz’ he’ll get upset if he wastes time and has to procrastinate… but the artistic side of him says that this is the perfect time to draw him.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: TsuzuKazu Week 2021





	Calligraphy and Naps

Ugh, Tsuzuru was tired. The brunette hadn’t gotten the chance to sleep almost at all, pulling a full nighter last night in an attempt to finish the new Summer Troupe script. News flash - he didn’t. He was mad at himself, leaving himself with less than a day to finish the entire second half of the script, but he had been going through awful writer’s block for the past week, and it hadn’t gotten any better.

Kazunari was the lead once again, which made Tsuzuru really happy. He always enjoyed writing Kazu as the lead - he just had this energy unlike anyone else, and this giddy, happy-go-lucky personality that could just… spread a smile to anyone. In this play, Kazu was going to be perfectly in his own zone - a wandering artist, trying to make a living in a world where art was fading away. They wanted this play to be more serious, which would be a serious change to the usually comedic troupe, but Kazu’s character, Calli (which, was short for calligraphy, Kazu’s suggestion), was still trying to be super happy, even though this world was losing its color.

“Tsuzuroon! You’ve been staring at that screen for like, the whole day! You look like you could pass out!!!”

The brunette jumps in his chair, turning around to see Kazunari standing there, holding his sketchpad and… sure enough, a calligraphy pen.

“K-Kazu! I’m really okay… I just… need to get this script done.” He rubbed his eyes as the artist approached him, sketchpad held tightly to his chest.

“Wellll, could you take a quick break? I wanna show you something I just finished!!! I think you’ll totes like it!”

The writer laughed, “Sure, why not?”

Kazunari turned the sketchpad around to reveal a gorgeous drawing of all of Summer Troupe - in… different outfits. Upon further examination, he started to notice they fit their roles for the new plays. Tenma, the boss of a major newspaper corporation, Muku, a mime, Yuki, a fashion designer who begun to only make plain outfits, Misumi, a reporter for Tenma’s newspaper, Kumon, a miserable coffee shop barista, and Kazu… covered in different colors, looking almost like his own painter (which, he would excuse, considering he was a calligraphy artist). Everyone else wasn’t colored in… showing off that it was supposed to be a ‘world losing its color’.

“This… this is gorgeous, Kazu…” Tsuzuru kept staring at the drawing in shock, before finally looking back up at the artist himself.

“I did it to get more in-character!!!” he smiles before leaning down and poking Tsuzuru’s cheek, “You normally help me, but you’ve been so invested in this script…”

Tsuzuru pouted and looked away - he always felt awful whenever he was writing a new script. He never had enough time to visit his lover, outside of just passing him when he - occasionally - goes to get a snack or drink. But since Kazu’s the lead… he really wanted to make this perfect.

“...Could I draw you? I don’t wanna make you lose your flow! I just… I really miss you, and drawing wouldn’t disturb you, AND I could spend time with you!”

The brunette got out of his chair for a brief moment, kissing his lover on the cheek. “I wouldn’t mind that at all… though do you really wanna draw my back?”

“Of course not, silly! Sit down!!!” He pushed the writer back into his chair before unplugging the laptop from his desk, putting it in his lap and facing him away from the desk. “This way I can draw you super deep in thought!!!” He ran over and sat down in another chair nearby, immediately trying to find a good angle to draw his boyfriend from.

“Haha… Okay… I’ll try. But if my neck hurts by tomorrow, it’s your fault!” Tsuzuru laughs, looking down at his laptop instantly. He began typing as Kazu started scribbling on his page.

About thirty minutes went by, the two of them sitting in a nice, peaceful silence. Tsuzuru had finished another scene - one where Calli gives the barista a drawing of the coffee shop full of color, finally bringing color to Kumon and the coffee shop around him. He’d talked to Yuki about what they could do with the costumes for this effect and he said he’d come up with something. But he couldn’t really think about that much, considering he drifted off almost as soon as that scene was finished.

On the other hand, Kazunari had finished his drawing of Tsuzuru - he was looking at his laptop with the smallest smile on his face. He decided after the fact to write his thoughts around his head, or… at least what he imagined the scriptwrite was thinking. “Move stage right…”, “Calli: Hey hey!!!”, “I wonder what the next scene should focus on…” but all around, he detailed Tsuzuru significantly more than the rest of the room. His lover was just so beautiful, in the zone, focused fully on his passion.

...But now, Tsuzuroon looked fully at peace. His stressed brows have finally loosened up, allowing for his face to relax as he snores quietly. And… that small smile is still there, like he’s proud of what he got done.

Some part of Kazunari says he should wake the brunette up, cuz’ he’ll get upset if he wastes time and has to procrastinate… but the artistic side of him says that this is the perfect time to draw him.

Zzz…

When Tsuzuru woke up, it was late at night - the clock read 2AM, had he really slept for that long?! Masumi was in bed, and Kazunari was nowhere to be seen. Tsuzuru mentally curses himself for not being able to tell his lover goodbye before he looks over and sees a drawing sitting on his desk next to his, now plugged back in, laptop.

It was a drawing of him, asleep, and.. it actually was a really pretty drawing, if he had to be honest. He normally finds everything to criticize about himself when he sees himself, even in drawing form, but… for once he sees nothing wrong.

“You looked so pretty, I just had to!!! Hope u don’t mind, Tsuzuroon!!!  
Ur gonna do great on this script, I kno u will!!!  
I luv u! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3  
Kazu!!!”

Tsuzuru smiled again, looking back at his laptop.

Kazunari was counting on him. He could do this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!! This is my first time taking place in something like this, haha!


End file.
